Aniversarios
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Aniversarios… son tan lindos, no en serio lo digo, TAN LINDOS...


Hooooolaaa~~! ¿Cómo están todos en fanfictioooon? Hace un buen tiempo que no subo nada lo sientuuu~ xD

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío y menos sus personajes.

Advertencias: La mala suerte de Mello y sus consecuencias (?) y horrores de ortografía ya que fue escrito en el colegio y a las apuradas por falta de tiempo, para colmo justo después de una evaluación anual que me drenó el cerebro xD.

Ahí va~~~

**Aniversarios**

Aniversarios… son tan lindos, no en serio lo digo, TAN LINDOS, que ni siquiera sé por dónde demonios comenzar. Bien empecemos por la definición, es lo más indicado creo y no, no revisaré Google para copiar y pegar una aquí, no me gusta buscar cosas amorosas y menos con Google, ya que es la página que más estupideces tiene y además escritas por gente idiota, prefiero darles mi propia definición de aniversario. Claro que antes de comenzar, les advertiré que esto puede quedarme algo fuera de mi encantadora personalidad, me refiero a que quizá lo haga algo cursi y meloso… de todas formas, aquí va:

Aniversario: Viéndolo desde el punto de vista amoroso, es el día del año más importante para una pareja, ya que es supuestamente la fecha en la que aceptaron sus sentimientos, comenzaron a estar juntos y toda la cosa. Suelen festejarlo con salidas cursis, cartas cursis, canciones cursis, palabras cursis, dulces cursis (?), regalos cursis y otras cursilerías que me dan vagancia nombrar, sé que me faltó ser un poco más romántico en la definición, pero no pienso reformularla.

Prefiero no decir nada más sólo por miedo a dañar la correcta definición de aniversario que puedan tener personas un poco más informadas en el tema, o bien para dejar de cocinarme el cerebro tratando de que lo que escribo me quede más o menos aceptable… de verdad no sirvo para describir cosas rosa.

Como les decía, los aniversarios son de verdad tiernos y cosas así, en especial cuando la persona con quien estás siempre lo recuerda y te hace regalos tiernos. Ése es justamente mi caso y el de Matt, mi novio… bien para aclarar un poco todo, sí soy un chico y tengo un novio, quien sea que tenga un problema con eso puede lanzarse a un profundo pozo porque de verdad no me interesa. Ahora sí, continuando con lo que decía, Matt siempre tiene algún regalo preparado para mí y para ser sincero, siempre me gusta recibirlos, él es tan tierno y tan atento siempre y a veces soy tan despistado, pero claro, nunca se me ha olvidado darle un regalo. Desde hace cinco años, a partir de dentro de unas horas, que estamos juntos y gracias a recordatorios y alarmas, Matt siempre ha tenido su regalo a tiempo y de su agrado, lo que me lleva al dilema de hoy. No tengo un regalo para él.

Exacto, dentro de horas es nuestro aniversario y gracias a mi maldita naturaleza despistada olvidé comprarle un regalo. Claro que tengo toda una tarde para hacerlo, ya que tengo hasta las doce de hoy para conseguir algo decente, el problema es que no tengo idea de cómo ni de dónde conseguirlo. Por lo general siempre le hago preguntas indirectas un día o dos antes y allí está mi idea para su presente, entonces envío a alguien a que compre lo que sea que él pide y allí termina la cosa, pero ahora, como acabo de recordar que ya es la fecha, no tengo una pálida idea de qué debería regalarle y mucho menos de dónde conseguirlo. Ese es el problema de hacer que tus subordinados vayan por algo que deberías comprar tú mismo.

Adivinen dónde me encuentro ahora…

Son las diez de la noche y estoy en medio de un centro comercial REPLETO de gente y lo mejor de la situación es que tengo dos horas para conseguir un regalo… corrección, media, ya que siempre llego al menos a cenar para brindar con él a las doce en punto (¿Cursi? Pues me la suda, a mí me gusta que sea así.) Maldita sea, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? Es bastante difícil concentrarse con la cantidad masiva de personas que pasan, van, vienen y empujan en este condenado lugar… de todas formas, quedarme quieto por un momento me permite pensar en qué podría regalarle. ¿Dulces? ¿Flores? ¿Un oso de felpa? Sí claro… hmm, a ver… ¿Cigarrillos? Tiene demasiados, ¿Googles? Nah… ¿Playeras a rayas? Una vez más, ya tiene bastantes, ¿Videojuegos? Tiene tantos que quizá le compre alguno que ya tiene, ¿Consolas? Consolas… hmm… podría ser algún modelo nuevo, si es uno que haya salido recientemente seguramente no lo tiene ¿Verdad? Bien, me decidí por la consola, ahora debo buscar un lugar aquí que venda ese tipo de cosas electrónicas…

Cielos, esas casas raras llenas de cables, consolas y videojuegos de verdad no son difíciles de encontrar, ahora estoy dentro de uno que está repleto de… am… ¿perdedores? Que buscan algo con qué malgastar su tiempo. No me malentiendan, Matt no es un perdedor, claro que no. Hay varias diferencias notables entre Matt y la sarta de chicos aquí, desarreglados y llenos de acné, algunos sin figura de tanto sedentarismo con esos anteojos que parecen hechos de vidrio blindado y camisetas raras de videojuegos, bien Matt también tiene algunas camisetas de esas, pero… bien a él le quedan ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar demasiado vulgar? No me interesa, el caso es que siempre quiero lanzármele encima.

Genial, acabo de ver uno de esos anuncios enormes mostrando con una flecha algo grande una consola de no sé qué modelo, pero es el más moderno (supongo). El precio no es un problema para nada por lo que veo, es decir, no es nada que YO no pueda pagar, quizá algunos de estos pobres diablos sí, pero no tengo límites y menos si se trata de Matt.

Qué suerte, es el último equipo que queda y ya lo alcancé a tomar con una de mis manos, sólo tendré que pagar e irme a casa, pero… ¿Qué diablos? Sí, de verdad mi suerte es jodidamente asombrosa… un maldito idiota también está sosteniendo la consola y pretende que YO la suelte.

- Disculpa…- digo intentando ser amable, pero con una expresión no muy amigable en mi rostro.- La tomé primero.- Este maldito no se llevará mi presente, no lo hará.

- En realidad, yo lo tomé antes.- dijo lanzándome una 'amenazante' mirada a través de sus gruesos anteojos.

- No me jodas enano, yo lo sostuve primero y me lo voy a llevar.- advertí un poco más hastiado, pero cuando quise quitarle el objeto, el muy hijo de mala madre no lo soltó.- Te lo advierto, suelta ahora esa consola.- sondeé con voz oscura, entornando mi mirada hacia él, le clavé la mirada en los ojos con mi peor cara de nazi, de verdad estaba a punto de explotar, estaba a punto de matar al enano

- E-es mío.- contestó sin ceder ante su agarre provocando que pierda mi paciencia por completo.

- Vete al demonio, idiota, o lo sueltas o te vuelo la cabeza.- sí, perdí los estribos y fue TAN fácil. Ahora me encontraba apuntándole a la cabeza mi Magnum al pobre tarado que acababa de desafiarme. ¿Qué fue lo siguiente que ocurrió? No pregunten…

Son casi las doce de la noche ya y lo veo caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa curvando sus labios de una manera de verdad hermosa, mientras sus verdes y cristalinos ojos se dirigían a los míos a lo que yo me ponía de pié y me acercaba a él no con la mejor de las expresiones en mis gestos, no estaba molesto con él, sino conmigo mismo.

- ¿Qué haces para que te pasen estas cosas?- me pregunta con esa voz siempre tan tranquila, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

- Quiero que sepas que es pura y exclusivamente por tu culpa.- comenté tomando su mano luego de pasar la mía por medio de los barrotes de la celda donde me encontraba, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sí, estaba en la cárcel. Me aproximé lo suficiente como para acercar mis labios a los suyos, ahora se encontraba pegado a los cilindros de hierro algo desgastado, al igual que yo. Atrapé sus labios en un beso suave y pausado, lamiendo con delicadeza sus labios y apartándolos para mí, rozando cada espacio de su boca exquisitamente, sintiendo cómo toda la frustración que sentía se alejaba, dándole espacio a ese incomparable vértigo que invadía mi cuerpo de sólo sentirlo cerca. Cerré mis ojos y él los suyos profundizando el contacto apenas ya que la celda nos lo impedía, aún sosteniendo nuestras manos. Entonces, su teléfono celular vibró y él lo tomó del bolsillo de sus jeans… eran las doce en punto de la noche.

- Feliz aniversario.- susurró sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce. ¿Dulce?... creo… creo que tengo algo… Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero y la encontré, tomándola entre mis dedos y acercándosela a su diestra… qué lamentable, una barra de chocolate.

- Feliz aniversario cachorro.- dije riéndome de mí mismo y de mi supuesto 'regalo' a lo que él eliminaba la distancia para besarme nuevamente, no sin antes reír también. Dios, cuánto lo amo

Y al diablo lo rosa… De verdad, los aniversarios son tan lindos…

MxM's Holic


End file.
